Light transmission members are known to be used in conjunction with electrical connectors as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,239 wherein the light transmission members extend along housing members of the electrical connectors with inner ends of the light transmission members being disposed adjacent light emitting diodes or devices (LEDs) mounted on a circuit board onto which the electrical connectors are to be mounted while outer ends of the light transmission members are located at a front end of the housing members to display light emanating from the LEDs via the light transmission members.
The construction of the light transmission members and the housing members to which they are mounted is complex. Moreover, assembly of the light transmission members to the housing members is difficult and time consuming. Thus, the complex structure and the difficulty of assembly increase the cost of manufacture of the connectors.